


Sky High

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron on a plane!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky High

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about this and it just happened. Not completely happy with it but i hope you enjoy anyway :)

Aaron shoved the remaining suitcase into the boot of the car and slammed it shut. He was looking forward to Robert and his first official holiday as a couple. God knows they both needed it after the past few months they’ve endured. It was originally Robert’s idea to get away for a bit. And Aaron thought it was one of his better ones.

Everyone in the village was still getting used to the fact they were now a couple, as for their family. Chas barely spoke to Aaron these days without it ending in an argument. Andy on the other hand eventually came around after a heart to heart with Robert and a few too many beers, they were now closer than they’ve ever been before. As for the rest of their families after the initial shock of it all dissipated, they’ve been nothing but supportive to both of them.

Robert slammed the front door shut and double checked it was locked before shoving his keys in his jacket pocket.

“You ready Robert? We’ve got a plane to catch you know.”

Robert huffed and walked down the path towards Aaron sticking his tongue out in a mocking way. “We’ve got plenty of time yet, you worry too much.” Robert smiled while cupping Aaron’s chin.

Aaron shook his head and got into the car. Robert sliding into the back seat next to him. “What you doing?” Aaron side glanced.

Robert furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

“Sit in the front Robert.” Aaron tilted his head forward.

“No, I’m happy here Aaron. Does it really matter?”

Andy started the engine and sped out of the village while Robert and Aaron were still mildly arguing about the seating arrangements.

“Look, See it doesn’t matter now does it.” Robert said, nudging Aaron harder than necessary.

“You two are like kids you know that.” Andy directed while looking at them in the rear view mirror.

“You mean Aaron’s like a kid. He never listens.” Robert shot a look his way to be greeted by a moody looking Aaron.

“Shut up.” Aaron moaned before placing his earphones in his ears.

* * *

 Once they said their goodbyes to Andy, stood in a 45 minute queue to check in and sat bored out of their minds in the departure lounge they finally boarded the flight and took their seats. Robert couldn’t help but notice out the corner of his eye a lady in her early thirties fake tan that clearly went wrong and a face that looked hard as nails, conducting the safety briefing before take-off. He smiled to himself hastily before leaning his head back and looking over to Aaron, who was occupying the window seat.

When the plane was in the air and the seatbelt sign was turned off Robert shuffled around in his seat and settled on staring at Aaron.

“Quit staring at me Robert.” Aaron said as he tried to hide the smile that was creeping at the corners of his mouth.

Robert moved his hand and discreetly placed it on Aaron’s thigh, pushing further up until Aaron pushed him away with a shake of his head.

“What are you playing at Robert?” Aaron groaned, Feeling his face grow warm.

Robert leaned it closely so only Aaron could hear his next words. “I want you Aaron.” He smirked.

Aaron bit his lip at Robert’s words. He knew exactly what Robert wanted. The man couldn’t go a day, let alone a few hours without sex.

“Not now Robert.”

“Oh come on Aaron, Live a little. We’ve done it in worse places than a plane toilet.” Robert felt himself growing hard and the look Aaron was giving him proved he was going to get what he wanted.

“Yeah, cause that’s what I want to hear Robert. Not at 30 thousand feet, though, You that intent on joining the mile high club?”

Robert pursed his lips, watching Aaron weaken. “Now I am. I’ll go first and you follow me.”

Robert made to leave his seat as Aaron sat there shaking his head. He was determined not to follow him. How could he? Robert was always spontaneous and it must be rubbing off on Aaron in some way. Aaron sat in his seat fidgeting and wondering what Robert was actually doing in there. Minutes passed and Aaron realised he was serious. The thought of what they could get up to eating away at Aaron. He had no choice, his feet carried him before his brain had a chance to acknowledge it.

Aaron tapped the door quickly before Robert opened it and pulled him inside the cubicle shutting and locking it behind him.

“Bit small in ere ain't it?” Aaron said as he felt Roberts lips attack his neck.

“Shh.” Came from Robert as he ran his hands up Aaron’s torso and under his shirt, tracing the faint scars with his fingers causing Aaron to shiver. He wasted no time in reaching straight for Aaron’s length and splaying kisses down his neck. Aaron shuffled around the tiny space to get a better angle before pulling on Robert’s jeans and letting them fall to Robert’s ankles. As Robert did the same to Aaron.

Robert was pulled down by Aaron, who placed his hands either side of Robert’s face before attacking his lips his tongue finding entry into Robert’s mouth. Aaron reached for Robert’s erection and began stroking hard and fast. Robert tucked his head into Aaron’s neck and bit his lip to stop the loud moans escaping.

Aaron took both of them in his hand and began pumping quickly lips biting and teeth grazing each others skin. Robert returned to kissing Aaron pulling his neck and running his hands through Aaron’s hair. Aaron’s rhythm increased as he felt himself close. Robert took control and reached for Aaron’s length causing the younger man to jerk his hips and throw his head back as he found his release. Muffled moaning escaping Aaron’s lips from Robert’s hand placed over Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron pushed against Robert’s body and returned his attention to his erection. Stroking painfully slow at first until Robert pleaded. “ Oh my, Aaron please.” Aaron smiled in awe as he watched Robert unravel in front of him. Robert clenching his jaw before burying his head in the crook of Aaron’s neck, biting at the flesh as he felt Aaron’s pace speed up and the heat pool in the pit of his stomach.

They both stilled when they heard someone knock on the door before asking if everything was ok. Robert held in a laugh as Aaron spoke to the person behind the closed door. “Yeah, I’ll be 2 minutes.”

“Don’t stop Aaron.” Robert moaned into his neck.

Aaron resumed his pace and Robert soon found his release digging his nails into Aaron’s skin and coming in hot spurts. Robert laughed quietly as they both redressed and stood face to face breathless but satisfied.

“That was.” Robert whispered into Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron kissed him slowly and reached for the door. “I know.”

He smiled as he looked around before quickly exiting the toilet and breathing a sigh of relief that no one had caught them.

When they made it back to their seats a smug look crossed Robert’s face.

“You know we haven’t actually joined the mile high club with what we just did.” Aaron said cheekily.

“Don’t ruin it Aaron. In my head we did.” Robert muttered while reaching for Aaron’s hand and placing it in his own.

“Ok. You believe that mate.”

“I do believe it.” Robert traced patterns across Aaron’s hand. Failing to keep the ever growing smile from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read.  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com  
> Come say hi or drop me a message. :)


End file.
